No Repeat
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: "What?" Izaya startled. He can't believe his hearings. "No repeat," Namie smirked devilish.


DRRR! – No Repeat –

.

.

Pairings: IzaNami.

Rating: T, for language and suggestive scenes.

Warning: OOC; and the scattering grammatical errors everywhere as much as the stars in the sky~

.

And oh, review or flame. Anything. Flames are great. They can be used to do many things such as burnt someone's prized possession *pyromaniac laughter with Izaya's glare* :D)

.

Summary:

"What?" Izaya startled. He can't believe his hearings. "No repeat," Namie smirked devilish.

.

.

First taste of IzaNami, and sixth DRRR! Fic XD

I found that IzaNami are totally annoyingly adorable!

And, well, it's harder that I thought T_T

Ah, and the rating, should I put it unto M? -_-"

Enjoy my devilish fic :D

.

.

_No Repeat_

2011 © Freya (_chika_cieLoki_)

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

* * *

><p>"Nee, nee, Namie~~" Izaya spun on his chair.<p>

"What?" the girl in green turtleneck spat venomously, not even tried to glared at her 'boss', because she's sc- Forget it.

"It's time for lunchie~" Izaya pouted. "I'm hungry~!"

Namie stood, walking soundly to his kitchen, cursing silently while bl- AH.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A few minutes later, the smell of edible food waver from the kitchen.

"Nee, nee, Namie, smells good~" Izaya inhaled behind her ears, hands on her shoulders.

Namie froze in shock. "I… I'm not smelly!" she hissed sharply.

"Not you~!" Izaya snorted, pointing her with his gun – shaped fingers. "The food!" Izaya pointed at her curry.

"….." 'Dammit,' she cursed, while rage boiling in her head.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Namie's POV**_

After lunch, I stared blankly at the white screen in front of me.

.

No emails.

.

No bills.

.

No meetings.

.

No appointments.

.

'Such a free brat today, he is,' I thought.

.

That means, nothing more to do today.

.

'But I can't go home,' I thought. After all, I'm in a damned charge to keep him alive. Means, I have to cook for that bastard.

Well…

He could buy his beloved fatty tuna, honestly. But, another part of me wasn't allowing him to do so. It's not like I care for his wallet either, but I just can't let him to do so.

Shit.

Actually, maybe I'm not as sharp as that bastard, but I'm not dumb either. Well, it's not that I like praising myself, but, I could already see that my ability matched his, I'm sure our IQ was only 0,0000001 point in difference.

I've noticed that, lately, after twenty eight years I lived, three years or more (of hellish work) working for that retarded bastard, I've…

I've… started to…

No.

I hate it to the fullest to admit it, but…

The farther I am with my beloved Seiji, the nearer I get with this crappy retarded bastard with his annoyingly weirdest hobby ever.

Oh. Yeah, you could say that…

I'm started to forget my eternal love for Seiji.

And.

Like that annoying girly schoolbrat,

I've…

Fallen to that bastard, Orihara Izaya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Izaya's POV**_

.

Yagiri Namie.

Cocky.

Ah, she's a cocky chick.

Not forget to mention, she's a biggie weirdo.

Plus, her venomous tongue.

I enjoyed her employment, as she can be my source of entertainment.

Sometimes, she's very easy to read, as if she's an opened and unsecured websites, especially when it comes to the matters about his beloved little brother, Seiji.

That brother complex thingy of hers is surely nasty. Disgusting. As if her what-she-called-eternal love will be requited.

Yagiri Namie.

But sometimes, she's quite complicated and rather difficult to see through. Her reactions sometimes are rather unpredictable.

That's what I think why she's interest me.

Well, not like my love for my humans, or like my hate for Shizu – chan.

At least, that's what I think I'm quite interested in her.

But.

Reality (and karma, sometimes) can be a Queen of bitch.

My love, should be only for my humans.

Not to be parted for her.

Since when I… ("fall", should I say?) "fall" for that weirdo (but quite interesting) chick in green turtleneck?

Ah, forget it. Way toooooo melancholy.

That wasn't like me, the Great Orihara Izaya.

I supposed to ONLY toying her, she's ONLY my entertainment.

Well, look. It's time to _play_.

Lunchtime~

"Nee, nee, Namie~ I spun on my lovely chair.

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

><p>"Not much," Izaya pouted, patted his belly.<p>

"Just how deep is your digestion?" she stared at his belly.

"Aaaah~ I missed fatty tuna~" Izaya sings, still patting his belly.

"Shut up. I've cooked for you. If you really missed fatty tuna that much, why don't you order it so I could leave early?" Namie spat in her most poisonous tone and shot her best death glare to the man in black sleeves.

"Nonono~ Namie – neechan is so meaaan~" Izaya wept prankly.

"Shut the hell up!"

"What was that~?" Izaya asked frankly, spinning around, meant her to repeat her harsh words.

"Fuck you," she spat again, narrowing her eyes.

"Aaaah~ it's not good badmouthing at the Great Orihara Izaya~" Izaya sat on her desk. "I'm your boss and I'm the one paying you, after all…" he slid her papers aside, not even bothered when some of the files scattered on the floor.

"You ruined my desk," was her only reply, with a spine – shivering glare. "Move, Izaya."

"Ah, Ah, Ah~ this foul mouth of the hottest Yagiri should be punished~" Izaya leaned forward, his face just an inch from his desperate secretary. He pinched her jaw.

"I am… what?" she glared, once hearing the 'hot' thing.

But the asked man silently leaned more, contently captured her lips in his, as he moved his hand behind her neck, and another hand traveled down to her waist.

'Dammit, I should go on a diet if I know he'll hold my wai- WAIT! What the hell was I'm saying?' Namie cursed silently.

'Sweet," Izaya thought.

'…. Dammit, I hate to admit it, but he's a kind of damned impressive kisser…' the brunette haired woman thought as she closed her eyes solemnly.

His grip tightened as he moved to her chair, pressing her in it, prankly playing with her hair while his left leg slightly part her thigh.

An unexpected moan escaped her lips, redeemed moan as her lips still locked with his. He takes the advantage to sliding his tongue inside while her lips slightly parted.

"!"

Izaya shocked, to get his tongue bitten by Namie as she's shocked to feel his knee parting her.

'Damn, she's kind of masochist like me! She's wilder than I thought!' Izaya smirked.

"Fuck you," she spat, still in their current position.

"What?" he fake a childish pout.

"Didn't you know the proper etiquette of kissing?"She blushed.

"…" silence overtook Izaya for a moment as he heard her unexpected statement. "Of course I know, Na – mi – e – chaaan~" he chuckled. "How much do you want your lower lip licked, eh?" he teased.

He didn't wait for any reply as he takes the next second to a "second attack". He locked her lips, chewing her lower lip and licked it passionately, making her consider it as a permission to enter.

Satisfied to make him understand what she wants, she smirked as she parted her lips for a deeper exploration.

Their tongue danced in a rhythm, when suddenly his right hand on his waist traveled upwards, lifting up her shirt and teasing her, causing her lips emitting a moan.

"..Iza… yaah.."

Gyururururu.

"…?" *Namie*

"….." (/) *Izaya*

"Ah, sorry~ I guess it's dinner time, and it's time for fatty tuna~" he chuckled, try not to lose his cool as his stomach yearn for food. "I've texted

Simon~"

Namie noticed his tingled cheeks as he turned away, and can't help smiling weakly when he opened the door, embracing his sushi box.

* * *

><p>He tried not to look at her eyes, as he wrote something in the sushi box with sauce.<p>

"Let's eat, eaaaaaatttt~" Izaya banished a piece of fatty tuna in his mouth.

Namie noticed the saucewriting in the box.

':D "Continue" after dinner~?'

Her cheeks burned helplessly.

"You finished?" Izaya asked her in his ultra-annoying tone.

"Shut up," Namie spat.

"Youuuuu shut up~" he carried her in bridal style.

"...!"

"I… love you," he muttered. 'Shit! I've said it! Damn, my humans… (T_T)'

"What?" She can't believe her hearing. That spoiled bastard, Izaya, confess her?

Such a daydream.

"No repeat," he smirked annoyingly. "Ah~ I'll repeat on bed, only once?"

"Shit." What a perverted, dumbass, shitty, bastard, spoiled informant.

As Izaya kicked his bedroom door, Namie muttered, "Love you too."

"What?" Izaya startled. He can't believe his hearing. That cocky chick was….?

"No repeat," she smirked more evilish, under the topless Izaya's embrance.

* * *

><p>First taste of IzaNami x333~<p>

LOL, it's totally harder than I thought, and totally, I've made it too OOC ("T_T)

Well, a word for this? T_T


End file.
